


SUNSHINE

by kissedxfire



Series: Light and Shadow [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Awkward Romance, Better Than Canon, Brother-Sister Relationships, Edward Cullen Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, No Bella Swan, POV Edward Cullen, POV Female Character, Protective Sam Uley, Sassy Edward Cullen, Scars
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedxfire/pseuds/kissedxfire
Summary: Historia también disponible en Wattpad: https://acortar.link/kissedxfire-sunshineSin Beta Reader, en búsqueda.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Character(s), Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Light and Shadow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192094
Kudos: 3





	SUNSHINE

**Author's Note:**

> Historia también disponible en Wattpad: https://acortar.link/kissedxfire-sunshine  
> Sin Beta Reader, en búsqueda.

La primera vez que pensó que tenía un ángel guardián fue a los quince años. Magena recordaba que era un mal día. Principalmente porque la humedad había encrespado su pelo, pero también porque su novio de meses —lo que en aquella etapa consideraba una eternidad— no contestaba sus mensajes.

Recordaba haber ensayado no menos de cuatro veces frente al espejo que le diría una vez se vieran, pero conforme los días pasaron la conversación ficticia cambió drásticamente. Magena se encontró acostumbrándose —con la voz del contestador de él—, a una inminente ruptura. Lo cual, no sirvió absolutamente para nada. Ella acabó llorando igualmente.

Se llamaba Paul Lahote, y ciertamente no recordaba ni porqué salían juntos, pues no tenían absolutamente nada en común. Quizá era porque Paul era una de las únicas personas que no la miraban con carita de pena. A los quince años que te miren y murmuren se hace un mundo y para Magena había sido así desde que su madre, Tiffany, llegó embarazada desde la tribu Makah, y de gemelos para aumentar los cotilleos.

Con diecisiete ya se había resignado a ellos.

Vino a su mente como había encontrado a Paul tras semanas. Y lo sano que se veía para estar tan enfermo, palabras textuales de cualquiera al que preguntaras por él, como para contagiar a alguien al menos a diez metros de distancia.

El contagio le había dado soberanamente igual, cuando, hecha un basilisco se acercó a él, que caminaba tan tranquilo por la calle. Pensó que era un capullo, y una parte pequeñita de ella lo siguió pensando a lo largo de los años venideros.

Jadeaba cuando se plantó frente a él, que había sufrido un estirón de golpe por lo que parecía, y tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarlo. Sus ojos se habían endurecido y su quijada estaba más definida. Para estar enfermo iba sin camisa, y se podía vislumbrar un tatuaje en uno de sus brazos.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Fue su primera pregunta.

Y a pesar de ella esperar una explicación convincente, donde él le rogaba por su perdón e imploraba misericordia, solo obtuvo un mísero: "No eres tú". Y el muy imbécil tuvo la osadía de parecer decepcionado. Como si lo que fuera que aquello significara lo justificara todo.

Había gritado, Magena recordaba gritar y como la señora Clearwater la había mirado al pasar por su lado, con lastima y eso la puso de los nervios.

Comenzó a hablar, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa. Seguía haciéndolo, y sospechaba que lo haría hasta el día de su muerte.

—He estado muy preocupada por ti, no has aparecido durante semanas y cuando vuelves —negó con la cabeza y suspiró—, no pareces querer verme. ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Te he dicho algo? Porque no ha sido mi intención, te juro que no era...

Paul había cortado su perorata. Le había dicho que no ocurría nada. Pero ella sabía que si, por supuesto que ocurría algo, algo que él no quería contar.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Se las arregló para preguntar con voz suave y calmada— Porque sabes que puedo ayudarte.

Paul había reído irónico y negado.

—No, créeme, no puedes.

— ¿Estas metido en problemas? —insistió.

—No, déjalo Magena, no te preocupes.

—Creo que deberíamos hablar Paul, esto no es normal.

El chico miró a ambos lados y suspiró.

—Si —asintió, aunque apretaba la mandíbula—, pero no aquí.

El camino exacto al lugar era algo que poblaba su mente en cada una de sus pesadillas. Paul ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se introducirán tan profundo en el bosque, como si él estuviera acostumbrado y el bosque solo fuera una extensión más de sí mismo.

Ella paró, y asfixiada le había preguntado donde iban. Ni el mismo parecía saberlo, en sus ojos vio que esperaba que ella se hubiera cansado y lo hubiera dejado irse. Pero Magena era bastante obstinada con las cosas importantes para ella.

Cuando Paul se dio cuenta de que ella no lo dejaría en paz habló.

—Creo que deberíamos distanciarnos.

Pero, a pesar de saber lo que eso significaba y de saber que debería haberle dicho: "claro, si eso es lo que quieres. Rompamos". Magena rompió, pero a llorar.

Él ni se dio cuenta mientras continuó pronunciando un discurso que parecía igualmente memorizado.

—No —Pasó una mano por su frente y la arrastró hasta su pelo, despeinándolo en el proceso— soy la mejor compañía para ti.

El silencio de Magena fue lo que le hizo abandonarlo, solo para ver como las lágrimas caían a montones de sus ojos.

Desde ese momento todo se había vuelto muy borroso. La chica recordaba a Paul gritar, él gritaba que no se le acercara. No entendía el motivo, pero eso no importó mucho.

Pudo vislumbrar una gran masa grisácea que se abalanzaba sobre ella, empujando hacia atrás y haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra un árbol en el proceso. La sangre había salido a borbotones.

Había gritado a Paul por ayuda, pero solo obtuvo un aullido lastimero como contestación, lo cual era raro, pues según los informes oficiales había sido un oso, no un lobo, lo que la había atacado aquella tarde.

Fue entonces cuando su ángel había aparecido. Magena había escuchado una voz que solo podía pertenecer a un ser angelical. También sintió como la alzaban, y se apretó contra el pecho de aquel ser, que era frio y duro como la roca.

Sus oídos le impedían escuchar con claridad, pero podía distinguir a la perfección la voz melódica y serena del ángel.

—El tratado no vale una vida —Lo escuchó decir.

Y mientras él la dejaba ella alzó la mano instintivamente. Necesitaba retenerlo como fuera. Entonces sintió unos dedos helados entrelazarse con los suyos. Y mientras trataba de abrir los ojos susurró.

—No te vayas ángel.

Hacía exactamente dos años de eso, lo recordaba cada mañana al levantarse y mirarse al espejo. Porque tres cicatrices irregulares poblaban su rostro, llegando a su clavícula y parcialmente su brazo derecho. Magena había perdido ese día también parcialmente la visión del ojo del mismo lado, lo cual era una ventaja para no ver tan nítidamente las espantosas cicatrices.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a pisar el bosque colindante a la reserva, ni sola, ni acompañada.

Hasta el momento. Suspiró y habló innecesariamente en voz alta.

—Tú puedes hacerlo.

Llevaba dos años de su vida encerrada en el miedo, era el momento de enfrentarlo. Y con eso caminó hacia el bosque. Esperando que su ángel guardián la protegiera de nuevo.

Mientras Magena caminaba por el bosque recordó la segunda vez que pensó tenía un ángel guardián. Había estado en la playa, era meses después del accidente, después de él parecía que tuviera la peste, pues ni su propio hermano se acercaba a ella. Las olas habían estado bravías, y los acantilados contrastaban contra el cielo repleto de nubes.

Había sido muy estúpida en ese momento, pues se encaminó hacia ellos como muchas otras veces. Era común entre los adolescentes saltar por diversión, pero Magena nunca lo había hecho con anterioridad, ella solo los observaba desde arriba y los veía caer, demasiado atemorizada para estar en su lugar. Pero algo cambió ese día, la falta de compañía, la sensación de ahogarse con solo mirar la verde maleza, la observación con lupa de su madre de cada uno de sus movimientos. Era como una muñeca, y por una vez quería tener el control de algo.

Conforme subía por el sendero comenzó a sentir el viento en la piel, las nubes de tormenta se movían y anunciaban que comenzaría pronto, pero Magena ya estaba en la cima, y el sonido distante del agua la llamaba.

El viento sopló con más fuerza cuando se acercó al borde. Mantuvo la vista fija en el abismo que se abrían ante ella. Suspiró y exhaló el aire que contenían sus pulmones.

El agua comenzó a caer y Magena alzó la cara, mojándose antes de siquiera tocar el agua del mar. Se inclinó para tomar impulso...

... y se tiró desde el acantilado.

Gritó mientras caía, pero no era un grito de terror. El viento chocaba contra su cuerpo, tratando de contrarrestar el trabajo de la gravedad.

Finalmente atravesó la superficie del agua. Estaba helada, pero por alguna razón eso la tranquilizó. Mientras bajaba a las profundidades del agua gélida se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por primera vez desde el accidente. No había tenido miedo.

Fue en ese momento de paz que la atrapó la corriente.

Sintió las olas romper contra su propio cuerpo, atrayéndolo y alejándolo como si fuera un yoyó. Necesitaba nadar hasta la superficie, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Las aguas seguían jugando con ella, y luchó por mantener la boca cerrada, intentando que el oxígeno no se escapara de sus pulmones.

Pero Magena sabía que se estaba muriendo. El frío entumeció sus brazos y sus piernas y pronto dejó de luchar contra la corriente.

En las películas siempre se veía como al morir la vida pasaba por delante de tus ojos. Ella solo vio un momento, el que la había llevado hasta saltar. Y pensó en su ángel.

Trató de definir su imagen, una especie de consuelo antes de morir, pero pronto supo que su capacidad imaginativa era inútil al tratar de pensar en una criatura divina.

La corriente la lanzó contra algo duro, una roca quizá y al golpear el poco aire que quedaba salió de sus pulmones y por su boca en una nube de burbujas. El agua comenzó a inundar su garganta, se asfixiaba, la sal quemaba. Ángel, fue su último pensamiento.

En ese preciso momento salió a la superficie.

Completamente desorientada pensó que era imposible que la corriente la hubiera sacado de allí.

—Respira —. Le ordenó una voz angustiada. Y resultó imposible no obedecerle.

Se dio cuenta de que flotaba entre un mar embravecido, puntos negros salpicaban su visión y bloqueaban la luz.

Algo golpeó contra su pecho. El agua que había entrado en sus pulmones se abrió paso para salir. La cabeza se le mecía de un modo vertiginoso. Pero se dio cuenta de que yacía inerte en una superficie plana.

— ¿Estas bien amor? —preguntó la voz.

Ella reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

— ¿Ángel? —preguntó.

De pronto el bullicio llegó a sus oídos y trató de alargar la mano para que el ángel volviera a hablarle, pero no toco nada. En su lugar el calor la rodeó.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente? —preguntó en ese momento alguien.

—No lo sé —contestaba alguien frenético. Su voz sonaba muy cerca. Unas manos calientes apartaron su cabello mojado de la cara.

— ¿Cómo ha salido del agua?

—No lo sé —murmuró confuso otro — ¿Le pasará algo si la movemos?

— ¿Se golpeó en la espalda o contra algo al caer?

— ¡No lo sé!

Las voces iban y venían.

—Ha sido él—dijo con la voz ronca, para luego gritar — ¡¿Dónde está?!

Pero nadie le contestó.

Y al igual que en su primer accidente nadie se explicaba cómo había sobrevivido.

Cuando llegó finalmente al lugar donde un oso la había desfigurado no supo que hacer. Se quedó estática, observando, si miraba lo suficiente quizá encontraría un árbol manchado con su sangre. Una conclusión estúpida debido al tiempo que había pasado, pero que de alguna manera le haría sentir que lo que pasó fue real.

Suspirando caminó hacia lo que parecía el centro del lugar, allí un montículo de hojas secas le sirvió de cojín. Su piel sintió el frío del aire silbante a su alrededor, y se relajó ante el sonido de los coches que pasaban **¹** —no sabía que la carretera se encontraba tan cerca del lugar—.

El cielo, claro cuando salió de su casa, ahora había adquirido tonos más oscuros, pero aun así la luz se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles, otorgándoles un verde hermoso en algunos lugares, amarillo en otros.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero terminó recostada sobre las hojas. Se encontraba medio adormilada cuando un golpe seco la saco de su ensoñación.

Se incorporó de golpe.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó al aire.

El sonido del movimiento era solo un débil susurro contra el manto de hojas.

— ¿Hay alguien? —insistió.

Finalmente se dejó ver. Era un chico, no tendría más de veinte años, y portaba una sonrisa perezosa en el rostro. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, y sus rizos enmarcaban la cara más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca. Sus ojos eran dorados y adquirieron un brillo antinatural cuando habló.

—Lo siento —habló mientras caminaba en su dirección—, no sabía que había nadie.

Su voz, ella había escuchado esa voz en alguna parte.

—Estaba haciendo algo de senderismo —Continuó, mientras ella lo miraba embelesada —. Pero creo que me he perdido un poco.

Magena alzó una ceja y observó su vestimenta curiosa, no parecía para nada un excursionista. Portaba unos pantalones vaqueros canos, que le quedaban algo bombachos, un cinturón negro los sujetaba a su cadera. Su camiseta era blanca y básica, y la llevaba metida de manera que se veía la hebilla plateada del cinturón. Una cazadora de cuero marrón completaba el atuendo. Ni siquiera sus botas parecían las adecuadas.

El pareció observar su análisis, por lo que dejó escapar una carcajada y procedió a explicarse.

—Soy un poco nuevo en esto, por si no lo habías notado.

—No pretendía juzgar — Se apresuró a aclarar ella. Lo que menos quería era enfadar a un tipo que se había encontrado en el bosque. Podría ser un pirado.

Procedió a plantear un plan de escape cuando él habló de nuevo.

—Bueno, yo ya me marcho — Un suspiro de alivio se escapó sin querer de los labios de Magena. Comenzó a dar la vuelta antes de parar de nuevo —. Por cierto, soy Edward, Edward Cullen.

Y con eso siguió andando.

No volvió y la amenazó con un cuchillo ni nada que los pirados hicieran por lo que Magena abandonó el bosque ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con algo peor que Edward Cullen. Después de todo quizá solo fuera un excursionista.

Cuando Magena llegó a casa se encontró de frente con el espejo del recibidor y observó con miedo su cara, en ese momento rememoró la pequeña conversación con el chico extraño, así como cada movimiento de este.

Sonrió inconscientemente al darse cuenta de que un extraño era la primera persona que no la había mirado con asco, miedo, pena o fascinación morbosa. Era como si sus cicatrices no hubieran estado presentes.

Magena decidió que el de pelo cobrizo le caía bien, aunque fuera un poco rarito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. El tratado entre la familia Cullen y la tribu Quileute tiene la línea divisoria en algunos lugares de la autopista 101.


End file.
